Quinque 9: The Price of Neutrality
by cmakintosh
Summary: Donn goes on his "first" mission with Quinque.


Disclaimer: Everyone who has been on the show The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest belongs to HB and everyone you don't recognize belongs to me. 

**Prologue**

The year is 2015. The world as we know it no longer exists. 

In 2003, Ezekial Rage launched nuclear bombs from China at Cairo, London, Moscow, and Tokyo. The targeted cities retaliated before asking questions. By 2005, the world economy had collapsed, and the United States government fell apart. The former superpower has split into two warring halves, Dulab and Zinja. 

The new America is one of hardships and struggles. Warfare has decimated most of the population between the ages of 35 and 65 and has drained the continent of its natural resources. The young and hardy have quickly risen through the ranks to become the new leaders. They are strong, smart, and willing to do anything they have to if it means the end of the war. 

Dulab, consisting of the former states of Ohio, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, South Dakota, and Montana, is dedicated to upholding life as they knew it before the war. They are led by Commander Bennett and Roger "Race" Bannon, men well acquainted with military expeditions. Zinja, made of the states of Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, Colorado, and Kansas, has fallen under the rule of a madman named Dr. Zin. Zin's ultimate goal is global domination, starting with the fall of Dulab. 

The Dulabian's fight back courageously. They have organized Task Forces composed of their best young freedom fighters. As Quinque, the most elite Task Force, Jonathan Quest, Jessica Bannon, Alexander Anderson, Ashley Ray, and Dion Jennings fight to defend and expand the Dulab territory against Zin. Quinque is passionately determined to resurrect the world they once knew. 

**Quinque #9: The Price of Neutrality**

"Penny for your thoughts." 

Jonny Quest jumped, startled by the voice. Turning from the window he had been staring out of, he grinned when he saw Laurie Ray wheeling toward him. A month ago Laurie had gotten into a fight with Anaya Zin that left her paralyzed from the waist down. 

"Hey, I was just . . . " Jonny started. 

" . . . looking for Quinque?" Laurie finished, smiling. 

Jonny nodded and resisted the urge to look out the window once again. "Yeah." 

"They'll be all right without you. Jessie has the same amount of experience you do, you know, Donn. She can lead them this once." 

"I know." Jonny sighed. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying." 

A week ago, Quinque had been sent out on a mission, and for the first time since Quinque had been established, Jonny had not gone with them. And all because he was dead. Two weeks ago Jonny had watched his own funeral on television. It had been more than a little disconcerting. Race, Bennett, and Quinque had gone to Maine, to the Quest compound, and spread his "remains" across the ruins. 

In order to throw any Zinja spies off Jonny's trail, Race had told Jonny to remain hidden for a month. Race felt that would be enough time for Dr. Zin to believe that Jonny was really dead this time. After the required time had passed, Jonny could once again join Quinque under the new call sign of Donn. 

"Me neither," Laurie admitted. "Sometimes it's still hard to believe that my little sister is a member of Quinque. I can remember changing her diapers." 

Jonny laughed. "They grow up sometimes." 

"Every once in a while." Laurie laid a friendly hand on his arm. "They'll be fine." 

Jonny gave a small sigh and then grinned. "I know." He looked out the window one last time. "I'm going to go home and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." 

Laurie nodded. "I'll be down in the labs. Sleep well, Donn." 

"You should get some sleep yourself, Beanbag." 

"I will," Laurie agreed. "Eventually." 

Jonny fondly ruffled Laurie's hair and then walked out of Intelligence Command headquarters. The guards at the entrance doors waved to him as he left. As part of his agreement to hide for a month, Race had given Jonny his own apartment. Usually Jonny stayed at Jessie's house, but Quinque felt there was a strong possibility that Zinja spies might be watching it. And since they did not want . . . he shook his head. He didn't need to rationalize this whole situation to himself again. 

Finally he stood in front of his apartment door, unlocked it, and walked in. He flipped on the lights and stopped when he saw a person sitting in one of his chairs. 

A silly smile stretched across his face. "Jessie." 

The beautiful woman with long red hair smiled. "Hey, stranger. Long time no see." 

"It's only been a week." 

Jessie grinned. "And from what Hadji's said, you've been mopping around for that entire week." 

Jonny took off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Jessie sighed. 

"You're how old and still can't manage to hang up your jacket like a normal person?" 

Jonny flashed her a lopsided smile. "Whoever said I was normal?" 

Jessie laughed. "Good point." 

She walked across the room and gave him a tight hug that he energetically returned. 

"When did you get back?" he asked. 

"Earlier today." Her green eyes met his blue ones. "We missed you out there." 

He laughed. "You four were probably glad to have the 'danger magnet' out of the way for one mission at least." 

She grinned. "Well, that was brought up once or twice now that you mention it." 

Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the forehead. "It's good to see you again, Jess. And by the way, Merry Christmas." 

"The same to you, Jonny." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him over to the couch. "I got something for you." 

"Uh oh." 

Jessie hit him lightly on the arm. "It's nothing bad, I promise." Reaching under the couch, she pulled out a flat, square package. "This is going to sound so cheesy, I know, but well, this is just a little something to remind you that you mean the world to me." 

Blushing, she handed Jonny the present. Curious, he tore into the paper, and couldn't help but laugh once it was open. 

"An inflatable globe. Jess, it's what I've always wanted!" 

Jessie rolled her eyes. "I warned you that it was cheesy." 

Jonny smiled. "So you did. And I love it even more because of all that cheese." He paused. "I hope it's cheddar cheese." 

Jessie sighed and ruefully shook her head. "You're incorrigible, Jonny Quest." She reached under the couch and brought out another present. "I got you something else, too." 

Jonny could tell from the look in her eyes that this was the more serious of his presents. He felt like a little kid as he ripped into the paper. A silver necklace fell onto his hand. He looked at it and saw a simple golden sun engraved into a circular piece of metal. 

Jessie ducked her head. "It's just a little something to help you remember who you used to be. Apollo." 

Jonny gave a small grin as he stared at the sun. Technically he was on his third life now. Jonny Quest had been the first to die followed by Apollo ten years later. And death wasn't something that got easier with practice. 

He shook his head slightly, throwing away his thoughts. Turning, he gave Jessie his patented smile. 

"I got something for you, too," he announced. He reached over to the coffee table that stood next to the couch and pulled a small package out of a drawer. "Merry Christmas, Jess." 

She smiled as she took the present. Tearing into the wrapping, she laughed when she saw the small silver tennis racket attached to a chain inside. 

"Jonny, I don't play tennis," she said. 

"Oh, I know. But it was just something to remind you of life before the fall, Ace." 

Jessie laughed, then leaned over and kissed him. "I love it." 

Jonny returned her kiss. "Good." 

Yawning, Jessie stretched. "I think now would be a good time to go to bed. I've been up for a while and we're going to be sent back out tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?" Jonny raised an eyebrow. "Why so soon?" 

Jessie shrugged. "That's just what Sultan said when we debriefed today." 

Jonny nodded. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He paused, studying Jess. "You are going to spend the night here, aren't you?" 

Jessie smiled gently. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

* * * 

Jessie knocked on Race's door the next morning. Her father's voice sounded from the other side, telling Jessie and Jonny to enter. He smiled when the two walked into the room. Admiral Tony Taber, a former Zinja commandant, sat in a chair next to Race's desk. 

Taber turned and his eyes widened at the sight of Jonny. 

"Apollo?" Taber whispered, his face pale. "But, you're dead. I was at your memorial service." 

"Admiral Taber," Race said calmly, "I'd like you to meet the newest member of Quinque – Donn." 

Taber started to laugh. "Of course, why didn't I think about that?" 

Jonny, Jessie, and Race exchanged glances. 

"Think about what?" Race finally asked. 

Taber shook his head, ignoring Race's question, and recovered his composure. "I'm sorry about that. You just look so much like Apollo. It's nice to meet you, Donn." 

"The pleasure is all mine," Jonny replied. "And don't worry about the mistake. I've been getting that ever since I came to Columbus." A virtuous look crossed his face. "I couldn't imagine why." 

Taber laughed again. "You don't know how good it is to see you again, Donn." 

Jonny smiled at the man. "I think I have some idea. I've always heard that Apollo and you were friends." 

"So I like to think," Taber replied. "I hope that we can become friends, too, Donn." 

"Oh, I don't think there's any doubt about that." Jonny held out his hand and innocently said, "For some reason it feels like I already know you." 

With a smile, Taber took the proffered hand. "I couldn't imagine why," he said wryly. 

Leaning back in the chair, Taber couldn't keep a silly little smile off his face. Throughout the last month, Jonny had heard how his "death" had affected Tony Taber. They had become friends after Taber's defection to Dulab. From what Sultan had told him, Taber had been devastated by Apollo's murder. Looking at the man now, Jonny knew he had made the right decision in visiting with him. Now Taber knew Jonny truly was still alive, and Jonny could tell the man was ten times more content than he had been when Jonny had first walked in. Jonny was glad that he had been able to help the man – he really did like him. 

"Dad, we've got to go meet with Sultan now," Jessie said. 

Race nodded. "I won't keep you." He smiled at Jonny. "Good luck on your first mission, Donn." 

Jonny grinned. "Thanks." 

* * * 

A few minutes later they walked into Sultan's office. The rest of Quinque was already there and they all turned to smile at Jonny and their public leader when they entered. 

"Welcome, Donn," Hadji Singh, Jonny's adopted brother, said. "It's good to have you on board the team." 

Jonny waved a hand. "Can we please stop all that? It got boring after the first couple of days. While we're together, please, can't everything be normal?" 

Hadji smiled. "Without a doubt, my friend." He handed Jonny a file folder. "Here's your next mission, my friends. Have you ever heard of No Man's Land?" 

Ashley Ray raised an eyebrow. "No Man's Land? What kind of name is that?" 

"It's out by Oklahoma City," Jonny said without bothering to look at the file. "It got that name because the people in it won't allow themselves to be ruled either by Zinja or Dulab." 

Hadji nodded. "Every three months we send a Task Force out to No Man's Land – just to check on things. We don't try and force them to join Dulab." 

Xander Anderson grinned. "And we got the short straw this time?" 

"You could say that. All you have to do is stay there for a week and make sure they don't need anything. And don't be surprised if there's a Zinja agent there as well. They send people out to them as often as we do." 

"Doesn't sound too hard," Dion Jennings signed. "I think we just might be able to handle it." 

"I would hope so." Hadji laughed. "You shouldn't have to worry about running for your life or anything exciting along those lines. In fact, comparatively, this mission should be quiet. That's one reason why Quinque was picked this time – it should be a good introduction to Task Forces for our 'newest member.'" 

Jonny shook his head. "You know, I could really grow to hate those two words." 

"Remember, publicly Jessie is Quinque's leader," Hadji stated. "But out there, Jonny will be the one to listen to. When you're in No Man's Land, Jessie will be the front man. However, Jonny will have the final say on everything." 

"Got it, Sultan," Ashley said. "When do we leave?" 

"Now." Hadji smiled. "Jessie gets to drive. I'll expect to hear from you in three days." 

"Yes, Sultan," Jessie replied. 

Hadji handed Jessie a set of keys. "Good luck, my friends." 

* * * 

Two days later, Quinque arrived at Oklahoma City. The town, like so many others they had driven through, looked completely deserted. Jessie pulled up next to the capital and put the jeep into park. Because they weren't sure of where to go, they had to wait until someone from the town came to get them. 

"Why No Man's Land?" Ashley questioned. "Okay, I can see how it fits, but where did it come from originally?" 

Xander grinned. "I know it from Batman." 

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Batman? I'm not even sure I want to know." 

"You see, there was this major earthquake in Gotham. It practically flattened the city. Therefore the government decided to sort of disown Gotham and it became known as No Man's Land." 

"Could the government really do that?" Dion signed. "Isn't that against the constitution or something?" 

"Now they could, as there's no longer a constitution or any reminder of our former government," Jonny replied. "But back then when that comic book ran, not really. As I recall, eventually they did let Gotham back into the United States. But that's really not here and now." 

"How long are we going to have to wait?" Ashley asked. 

Jessie's eyes narrowed as she peered into a nearby alley. "Maybe not too much longer." 

The rest of Quinque turned to follow her gaze. A tall man in a black overcoat stepped out of the shadows. Jonny could tell that the man was assessing whether or not they were a threat to him and the city. 

Slowly Jessie got out of the jeep. "We mean you no harm," she started. "We're from Columbus." 

The man nodded. "We were expecting to see someone yesterday." 

"We were out on another mission and just got back two days ago. Race sends his apologies for any inconvenience." 

"Follow me." Abruptly, the man turned, heading back into the alley. 

"Talkative sort of fellow," Ashley muttered to Xander as they scrambled to follow the man. 

Xander laughed quietly. 

The man held open a door to the building on their right. Once they were inside, he flipped on a flashlight and led them to a staircase in the corner. Together they made their way down into the basement. Once downstairs, the man turned on an overhead light. 

"This is one of our meeting places," the man stated. "I'll let Dick know you're here." Picking up a walkie-talkie, he whispered some phrases into it. "He'll be here in a few minutes. Feel free to take a seat while we wait." 

Jessie shook her head. "No, thanks. I don't know about the rest of my Task Force, but I'd really like this chance to stretch my legs. We've been driving for nearly eight hours straight." 

"It's a long drive from Columbus," the man said. 

"That is it," Jessie agreed. "Have you ever been to Columbus?" 

"I was there for a little while after the fall. I left when Dick told me he wanted to start No Man's Land." 

Xander turned to study the man. "Why did you leave Dulab?" 

The man was about to say something when they heard someone else descending the stairs. They all turned to see a young man in his mid-twenties with black hair and piercing blue eyes enter. 

"Hi, I'm Richard Drakeson, though please call me Dick. And this is my assistant, Cole Downsfield." The man who had first met them nodded slightly. "You must be the Task Force from Dulab for this quarter." 

"Yes, Mr. Drakeson. It's nice to meet you. I'm Caroline and this is my Task Force, Quinque." 

"Quinque?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "Let me say that I was sorry to hear about Apollo's death. From everything we've heard, he was a great man." 

Somehow Jessie managed not to glance over her shoulder at Jonny. "Yes, he was. Dulab lost a good soldier. He will be sorely missed." She paused. "Let me introduce you to the rest of my Task Force: Sandman, Stick, Pudge, and Donn." 

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm sure you all are wondering why I wanted to speak with you here instead of in our headquarters . . . " 

"It had crossed my mind," Jessie said with a small smile. 

"I just wanted to warn you that there are three Zinja agents here this week. And while you're here, this is neutral ground. If a fight occurs, and I don't care which side starts it, every single one of you, Dulabian and Zinja, will be escorted out of No Man's Land. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Mr. Drakeson. We didn't come here to start anything, sir. We just wanted to see if there is anything we could do to help all of you here. As always, we will not try to persuade any of you to join Dulab." 

Dick nodded. "I just wanted to get everything out into the open, Caroline. That way neither side can say they didn't know." 

"I understand perfectly, sir. I hope that nothing will go wrong during this visit." 

"As do I. Now, I'll be more than happy to show you our headquarters. Cole, if you would accompany us?" 

Cole simply nodded. 

As they made their way to the No Man's Land headquarters, Dick told them some about the life people had in the area. 

"You'll find that we are able to support ourselves – from food to clothing. Outside interference from Dulab and Zinja is not necessary for our survival. It just makes things a little easier." 

"Sir, I was wondering . . . " Xander started. 

"Why we created No Man's Land?" Dick finished. Xander blushed but nodded. "It seems that everyone wonders that." He paused. "This world that we live in is quite different than the one most of us grew up in. Under Zin's leadership, Zinja is trying to take over the world. He's not exactly someone who inspires loyalty in his people. He rules his people by fear. 

"But neither do I agree with Bannon and Bennett's way of things. They have never showed any initiative in returning to life as it was before the fall." Jessie opened her mouth to argue, but Dick plowed on, "If they were, we would have a democracy up and running, where the people can vote for our leaders." 

"They want the world to be a more stable place before instituting the government we had before the fall," Jessie defended. 

"And when the world is finally 'stable' enough, do you think they will willing give up all this power?" 

"Of course," Jessie replied immediately. 

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Are you absolutely sure?" 

"Mr. Drakeson, my father's intentions are quite pure. When the time comes that he feels the world is stable enough, he will step down as Leader." 

"Unfortunately there are some people who don't feel that is the case," Dick argued calmly. "While it may be an unfair representation, we don't know him like you do." 

"Then perhaps you should take the time to get to know him," Jessie said hotly. 

"And how would we do that? Make an appointment? Walk into IC Headquarters and ask to see Leader Bannon?" 

"If you had spent a little more time at IC Headquarters and a little less time pondering asinine assumptions . . . " 

"Caroline!" Xander interrupted. "That's enough!" 

Jessie turned toward her teammate, eyes flashing. 

"Caroline." Jonny's voice was cold and commanding, and Quinque instinctively fell silent. 

Jessie blinked and took a deep breath, visibly calming herself. Slowly she turned back to Dick. 

"Mr. Drakeson, I must apologize for my behavior. I was completely out of line, and I had no right to attack your cause. If you wish, I will appoint another one of my teammates as leader while we are here." 

Dick shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Caroline. I know that the times are stressful, and that within the last two months you have lost both Dr. Quest and his son. I'm not surprised that you're . . . troubled." 

"A kind way of defining it," Jessie replied. "Again, I am sorry." 

"Apology accepted. So what do you say about a tour of our facilities?" 

"That sounds excellent, Mr. Drakeson," Jessie answered. "Thank you." 

* * * 

"Jess, we need to talk." 

Jessie flinched at the coolness in Jonny's voice as he sat down on the cot next to her. 

"I was wondering how long it would be until you said that," Jessie remarked. 

"Are you doing better now?" 

"Somewhat. I can still feel the anger boiling though," Jessie admitted. "I don't understand. I've always had a temper, but I've never been this quick to anger before. It's like suddenly there's something weighing me down." She sighed. "You know, it looked so. . . " 

"Easy?" Jonny finished, giving her a small grin. "You thought being the leader of this Task Force was going to be easy?" 

Jessie gave him a slight grin in return. "It makes me respect Apollo that much more." 

"Do you think you're capable of completing this mission?" Jonny asked seriously. 

"Yes." 

"We can't afford another for you to throw a fit again," Jonny said harshly. "And if it happens again, I will recommend to Race that Quinque should have a new leader." 

Jessie's mouth dropped. "Ap – Donn . . . " she stuttered. 

"Jess, you know I love you." Jonny grabbed her hand. "But I will not let someone on this team get killed again. Dulab needs us too badly. I know that you're still learning, I know that being leader isn't an easy position, and I certainly know that you're stressed – but, really, that's no excuse. And I'm sorry if that sounds brusque, but it's the truth. You've been a part of Quinque for five years, Jess, you don't need me to remind you of all this." 

"I know." Jessie took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. "Thanks for the wake-up call, Donn." 

"Next time I'll send an alarm clock," Jonny quipped. 

"You do that." Jessie smiled. "Thanks." 

"What are friends for?" Raising his voice slightly, Jonny asked, "So, not so fearless leader, what do you think of No Man's Land?" 

The rest of Quinque, who had been sitting in the opposite side of the room, came over when they heard the question. 

"It's definitely not what I expected," Jessie replied. "But I feel like they're hiding something." 

"Who isn't these days?" Dion questioned. "I suppose the better question is: are they hiding something dangerous to Dulab?" 

"Have previous Task Forces picked up on these feelings?" Xander wondered. 

Jessie shrugged. "If they have, they haven't reported it." 

Ashley sighed. "So what should we do?" 

"Keep your eyes open," Jessie commanded. "That's about all we can do. We'll report our feelings when we get back, but, well, unless they make some hostile move against us or Dulab . . ." She shrugged. "It's their land, we don't rule here." 

Quinque nodded. 

"Now let's get some sleep," Jessie continued. "We don't need to fall asleep during our tour of the factories tomorrow." 

"Of course not," Ashley said dryly. 

* * * 

Something woke Jonny, but he wasn't sure what at first. After a few heartbeats, he realized that someone was sneaking past the door that led to their bedroom. Listening as one . . . two . . . three people tiptoed by, Jonny couldn't help but wonder who they were and where they were going. Surely if it had been people with honorable intentions, they wouldn't need to be silent. And the only other people in this part of the building were the agents from Zinja . . . 

Throwing off the blankets and quickly putting on his shoes, Jonny made his way out of the room, following the Zinja agents. Thankfully there was a full moon out so that Jonny could see the other men without a problem. His eyes narrowed when he saw them head towards a building Dick had proclaimed off limits during the tour earlier in the day. What was in there that Zin wanted? And, perhaps more importantly, how had the agents found out about whatever was in there? 

Jonny waited until the agents had picked the lock and disappeared inside before nearing. Silently he made his way around the building, searching for a window. However, the only openings were the door the Zinja agents had went in and a large hanger type door. Of course, how completely typical. Why couldn't there ever be an easy way into a building? A handy window or something? Rolling his eyes, Jonny crept toward the door. Testing the handle, it turned, and Jonny cracked the door open. His mouth dropped when he saw what was inside. 

Four planes – three of them looked like stealth fighters and the last was a simple propeller plane. How in the world had No Man's Land gotten them? Did they still work? Was there enough gas around to get them to fly? Was there anyone in No Man's Land who knew how to fly them? How long had the people here had these planes? And what did they plan on doing with them? 

Easing the door shut, he was about to turn back and tell Quinque what he had discovered when a shadow moved behind him, and something slammed into the back of his head. Immediately Jonny slumped to the ground, unconscious. 

* * * 

The knocking on the door finally pierced Jessie's sleep addled mind. Ashley was all ready up and stumbling towards the door while Xander was throwing on a shirt. 

"We have a problem," Dick announced once Ashley had opened the door. 

"As always," Xander muttered under his breath. He looked around, suddenly feeling that something wasn't right. "Where's Donn?" 

"Uh, that's part of the problem," Dick admitted. "He's being held hostage." 

Jessie blinked. "What?" 

Dick took a deep breath. "Would you mind if I came in?" 

"Oh, sure." Ashley took a few steps away from the door, allowing Dick to enter. 

"We have four planes," Dick started, ignoring Ashley's gasp. "We never planned on using them, except in defense of No Man's Land. Somehow the Zinja agents found out about our planes and decided to try and steal them." 

"And how did Donn get into the middle of this?" Jessie wondered. 

"He apparently followed them and was discovered," Dick replied. 

"Why haven't the agents taken the planes yet?" Ashley questioned. 

Dick smiled. "Because they need a key, which only I have, to start the engines." 

"And they want to trade Donn for the key," Xander surmised. 

"Exactly." He gave a slight chuckle. "Looks like your newbie is going to be quite the danger magnet." 

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Apparently so. Do you have a plan, Mr. Drakeson? I must warn you that Task Forces are forbidden to negotiate with terrorists, even if it means the life of one of our own." 

Dick nodded. "I understand." He paused. "At this point in time, I would ask that you keep this little problem a secret. The Zinja agents had to have found out about the planes from someone in No Man's Land." 

"So you have a leak?" Xander asked. 

"I'm afraid so. Right now I think we should . . . " 

"Caroline?" Donn's whispered voice came through her watch. "Caroline?" 

Jessie dove for her watch and quickly replied, "Donn, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. Thirty minutes." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Oh, yeah." 

"All right, Donn, we'll see you then." 

"Donn out." 

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" 

"We don't need to worry about a plan," Jessie informed. "This whole thing should be over in thirty minutes." 

* * * 

Jonny picked the lock of the storage room he had awakened in. It had taken him about ten minutes to wriggle his way out of the bonds around his wrists and ankles. Whoever these agents were, they really thought he was new to this game; it had been child's play to escape, especially for one of Hadji's students. 

They hadn't left a guard on him, yet another sign of their overconfidence. Didn't they know that any member of Quinque was bound to be good? True, they weren't expecting a renamed Apollo, but really, they were acting like rank amateurs. It was almost insulting. 

Staying the shadows, he edged toward the office, where the agents stood, talking to someone he couldn't quite see. 

" . . . think he'll do it?" one of the men asked. 

"Dick, is, well, named correctly," replied a voice Jonny instantly recognized. "He doesn't realize the full potential of what he harbors. With those three stealth fighters, No Man's Land could rule this continent. No one would be able to stop us. However, he doesn't see that. Dr. Zin, though, shares my view. All we have to do is trade the kid for the key." 

"But will Quinque allow Drakeson to barter?" another man wondered. 

"It's not Quinque's call," Cole reminded. "It's Dick's. And I know exactly what buttons to push to get him to cave . . . " 

Jonny had heard enough. Silently backing away from the office door, he made his way back to the storage room. 

"Caroline?" he called over his watch. 

"What's going on, Donn?" Caroline's voice was full of concern. 

"You might want to warn Drakeson that he has a leak. Cole Downsfield." 

"He knew he had the leak, but he didn't know who. Thanks. Anything else I can do for you?" 

"Does Drakeson have enough firepower to storm this place?" 

There was a few moment's of silence before Caroline replied, "He says yes. But what about you?" 

"I'm going into hiding," Jonny answered. 

"How long do you need?" 

"Um, hold on a sec." Walking over to the air vent, Jonny tugged on the grille. "Two minutes from . . . now." 

"On our way," Jessie confirmed. "Caroline out." 

Quickly Jonny took off his watch, pulling out the small screwdriver Ashley had installed at some point in time. A minute later he had the grille off and was climbing into the air vent. Grabbing the grille, he fixed it back over the vent, holding it back in place. So, when less than a minute later, he heard the military men of No Man's Land storm into the hanger, and one of the Zinja agents ran into the storage room to grab Donn as a hostage, Jonny was safe. The man cursed at the sight of the empty room, and panicked, raced back out. Within five minutes, he heard Caroline's voice call his name. 

Releasing the grille, Jonny clambered out of the vent, and found the rest of Quinque waiting for him in the main hanger area, next to the planes. 

"Good to see you all in one piece," Jessie remarked. 

"Thank you for your help," Dick said. "No Man's Land owes you a debt of gratitude." 

"I only did what any other people would have done," Jonny replied. "But I've got to ask, where did you find these?" 

Dick laid a protective hand on one of the planes. "Actually, they were already here when we came here. I don't know who originally brought them here, but no one's come for them." 

Jonny nodded. "And do you plan on using them?" 

"Only to defend." 

"Do you actually have the gas to fly these things?" Xander asked, curiosity in his voice. 

"We could fly all of them for about three days." 

"Wow." Ashley let out a whistle. "I didn't think that much gas still existed." 

"It's well stockpiled and hidden. It's not exactly something we've advertised." 

"Understandable," Jessie said. "I've got to ask, how quiet do you want this kept?" 

"How quiet can you keep it?" 

"I can keep it limited to Race, if that's what you would like." 

"I think that might be best." 

Jessie nodded. "Agreed." She turned to face Jonny. "Now, Donn, I have a few choice words for you." 

Dick grinned. "I think that's my cue to leave. Thank you again for your help, and I'll see you all after breakfast." 

"Sure," Jessie agreed absentmindedly. "What part of 'backup' don't you get, Donn?" 

Dick held in a chuckle as he made his way out of the hanger. Right before he got out of earshot range, he heard Jessie proclaim, "That's it, I'm giving you my 'Kidnap me' shirt when we get back to Columbus." 

* * * 

"My men had a chance to interrogate the Zinja men and Downsfield," Dick said after breakfast. 

"Learn anything interesting?" Jessie asked. 

"This was their first mission," Dick started. 

"Well, that explains a few things," Jonny interrupted. 

"Actually, according to them, Zin didn't even know about the mission. They apparently undertook it in order to get his notice." 

"So that means Zin doesn't know about the planes?" Xander wondered. 

"Probably not," Dick replied. "Regardless, we will be moving them sometime, probably tomorrow." 

"And Downsfield?" Jessie questioned. 

Dick ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how I could have missed his greed and ambition this whole time . . . I was completely wrong about him." 

"It happens. Truth be told, we had the same problem a few months ago in Columbus," Jonny admitted. "It's not your fault." 

Dick sighed. "I hate this war." 

"Don't we all," Xander agreed. "There are too many casualties, on both sides." 

"Unfortunately, a truce is out of the question as long as Zin rules Zinja," Jessie added. 

"Has Race even tried to negotiate?" Dick asked. 

"He won't," Jessie replied. "Before the fall, Zin tried to kill Dr. Quest and Jonny multiple times. He succeeded in killing Rachel Quest, Jonny's mother. There is no way he will deal with a murderer." 

"Even if it means becoming one himself?" 

"Was the President considered a murderer when he sent the military forces into a war? Didn't they fight to protect what they believed in? How is what my father is doing any different?" 

Dick paused. "I guess it's all about what you believe in." 

"And I believe in my father," Jessie stated. "Without a doubt." 

"Even when he makes mistakes?" 

"He's only human. We are, none of us, perfect." 

"We just have to do the best we can," Ashley added. "And learn from our mistakes." 

"That's what living is all about," Xander said. 

* * * 

Five days later, Quinque waved goodbye to Dick and No Man's Land. 

"You know, he wasn't a bad guy once you got to know him," Xander said as they all settled down for the ride back to Columbus. 

"I sort of liked him, too," Ashley admitted. "He was cute." 

Jonny smiled. "Good job, team. Another successful mission." 

"So, Donn," Xander began, grinning. "How'd you like your first mission?" 

"I can't wait for the encore," Jonny answered with a laugh. "I have the feeling that there's never going to be a dull moment." 


End file.
